


Take Everything You've Got

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Pre-Slash, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion





	Take Everything You've Got

Tony crouched in a dark corner, trying to breathe as silently as he could. When he and Steve had planned for Natasha’s birthday to be held at a laser tag arena, he had no expectation of the bloodbath that was going to occur. He certainly hadn’t expected he and Steve to be the last defenders of their respective teams. 

Natasha and Clint were deadly with the lasers, constantly sneaking around and surprising people with shots in the back before they were taken out. Sam had the high ground and was leaping from platform to platform trying to keep an eye out for lasers in the dark while Bucky and Steve were tag-teaming, covering each other’s backs. Rhodey always went in guns blazing before ducking behind another pillar for cover but Bruce was quietly hiding behind a barrier, popping up to shoot at those who approached his hiding spot. Yet, somehow, Tony and Steve were the ones left remaining.

Tony had no doubt that his teammates were now sitting outside the arena, probably planning for ice cream after he and Steve had battled it out. He wiped the sweat from his brow, pushing his damp hair back and crinkling his nose in consideration at the stillness of the arena.

His back was defended but Tony knew that if he didn’t move soon, Steve would find him. They both had an uncanny sense of where the other was; Tony always knew when Steve would be in the campus coffee shop and Steve would come to bother Tony into eating when he was too caught up in a project in the lab.

Tony peered cautiously around the barrier, stepping out from his safe space when he couldn’t see anything; his eyes had adjusted to the dark long ago. He ran a hand silently over the vinyl covering of the black and tall block, orienting himself. A few steps found him in the center of the arena facing no man’s land, an open strip of space dividing the field into the two halves. 

A movement on the other side caught his attention and Tony’s gun was leveled at the figure before he could think. Steve advanced closer to the open space, his gun targeted across the distance at Tony.

“Well,” Tony said dryly, “just you and me then.” Steve nodded, his aim unwavering as he eyed Tony’s sweat-soaked form guardedly. Tony ran his free hand through his hair, cataloging the vigilant body language Steve held. He drifted closer, stepping just inside no man’s land.

“Planning on surrendering, Rogers? You know I’m a faster draw.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. “Is that a challenge?”

Tony smirked, moving closer and taking a relaxed position as the dull light overhead cast his face in shadows. “You think you’re up for it? I can be quite a handful.” 

Steve raised a challenging eyebrow, tipping his head down slightly to meet Tony’s gaze. They were close enough now to notice the flush that they both carried and the calculating light in each other’s eyes. “Somehow I don’t think you mean your laser tag skills.”

Tony took a long step forward, chest to chest with Steve, their guns stabbing each other’s chests. His eyes were dark and dilated as he breathed, “You catch on quickly.” Leaning forward, Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s, his free hand coming up to rest against Steve’s neck, pulling him down further into the embrace.

Steve made a strangled noise in the back of his throat before melting into the kiss, his mouth opening easily under Tony’s and his free hand coming to rest on Tony’s back, pulling him as close as possible. The kiss turned heated and Tony groaned as Steve scraped over his bottom lip with his teeth.

A loud gunshot resounded abruptly through the arena, startling the two of them. They stumbled back, staring at each other and the blinking yellow light on their vests indicating they had both been shot. 

“You!” Tony sputtered in realization, waving his gun at Steve haphazardly. “You shot me! While we were kissing!”

Steve raised a sardonic eyebrow, his posture remaining relaxed as his voice sharpened. “And I guess the shot I took was from some invisible person?”

Tony glared. “That is not the point!” They stared at each other, eyes narrowed and body language defensive; both of them attempting to discern the motivation between the other’s actions: pure strategy or true feelings.

Something in their eyes was reassuring and revealing since Steve’s lips quirked and a smile spread over Tony’s face. They were soon outright laughing, leaning on each other as their laughter echoed through the empty space. 

“Great minds think alike?” Tony grinned up at Steve when their chuckles had subsided. 

“If we’re both thinking skip out on the ice cream as early as possible so we can go back to my apartment, then yes.” Steve swooped down and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth, smiling at the blush dusting Tony’s cheeks.

“Yes. Yes, let’s do that.” Tony said breathlessly, heading for the exit immediately. Steve smirked, catching up and wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders as they walked out into the light together.


End file.
